


In Heat

by robingurl



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Sexual Control, Sexual Training, Smut, bitch in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Christine's body is changing thanks to Erik's training. She's becoming needier like a bitch in heat.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I only labeled it "rape/non con" because I'm unsure if what he does is non con. Personally this story right here is my up right fantasy XD so I can write more of this is people want it.

Christine sat up in the bed exhausted from their last romp. Alone as usual after the grand finale, she didn’t bother to cover herself up. He seemed to have never ending energy and she …well she didn’t know she had it in her. 

Her hand dropped between her legs as she felt her cunt, it was still wet and sticky. Her lips still open a bit from where he had been inside her. She rubbed herself moaning wondering why she needed more. 

Unknown to her, he was training her and her body. Training her need more of his touch, his caresses, his kisses. Her body was responding perfectly. It was expecting numerous orgasms throughout the day and if she didn’t receive them she would be in agony begging him to take care of her need. If he was unable to, she would take care of herself. Always hiding in the hidden alleys of the hallways, rubbing herself in the dark whispering his name. 

Even now, she knew he was in the other room but she needed him there with her. She moaned imagining it was his fingers rubbing her mound, spreading her cunt lips, slipping inside. “E-Erik..” Her thighs shook as she shivered, cheeks flushed with arousal all over again. 

A chuckle pulled her from her thoughts as she sat on her knees naked on the bed. He stood at the entrance a smirk across his features. “I heard you calling my name again...” He trailed off as his eyes lowered to see where her hand was. “I was merely writing a few bars of music my dear while you slept. It seems, however, you do not need rest, you need something else.” 

Her eyes widened as removed her hand now embarrassed at being caught. “It was nothing, you saw nothing.” 

“My face maybe deformed, my angel, but I’m not blind nor deaf. I heard your moans and whispers of my name.” He walks over to the bed and reaches out his hand grabbing her cunt gently. “Sitting as you are, exposing yourself to me.” His fingers spread her lips and watched as she dripped to the sheets. With one finger he rubbed her clit as he spoke, “Now then are we going to stop playing games or are you going to continue playing the innocent naive angel?” 

Erik leaned forward whispering in her ear, “The past few weeks, my Christine, I have seen things, heard things, felt things that prove to me you aren’t all that innocent.” 

Christine shivers and a moan escapes as his fingers continue to rub and play with her cunt. He only smiles kissing her cheek letting his free hand drop to her breasts. “My Christine, look at you…” His hand squeezes one of her breasts then twists one of her nipples. “After we are finished you are always wanting more. Always moaning my name, a hand between your legs. Do you imagine it’s me while you touch yourself?” 

A finger slips into her cunt with ease. She gasped trying not to give in. “I-I don’t a-always need …need more…ahh…” Christine finds herself leaning into his large hand as if encouraging his fingers to continue. “E-Erik…” 

“No? Look at you leaning into me like a bitch in heat. Begging me to keep rubbing you.” He lets go of her breast and lifts her chin with his free hand. “Those glazed eyes, flushed cheeks, wet cunt. Look what a mess you’ve become.” 

She gasped as two more fingers joined the first, his thumb now flicking at her clit. Her hands grab his arm to steady herself as he keeps going. 

“That’s it, that’s my Christine. You need this don’t you? You can’t get enough?” His voice caused the air on her neck to stand, goose bumps appearing. The arousal from just those words were driving her mad. 

Erik only glanced down proud of his angel. He could feel her pushing her cunt into his hand as his fingers fuck her and rub her. Just like a bitch in heat. “What if I kept you down here, naked and ready. Would you enjoy that? Always exposing yourself to me, always ready for my cock to slide up inside you. Why I could do it without warning. The same with reaching out to rub your wet cunt, without glancing up I could reach out and test to see how wet you were.” 

Christine shuddered at the words, her mind was swirling with what that would be like. How good it would feel. Any time she would need a rub between her legs she could just walk over and he could take care of it. Even better if she had the desire to feel full, he could slide up inside her within seconds. 

She cried out cumming to his fingers falling back into the sheets panting. She the bed move and he crawled onto it with her. His hand went back between her legs not giving her a break. “What a good girl, Christine. Did that feel good?” 

She nodded eyes heavily lidded, “W-Were you serious a-about what you said before?” 

“I am always serious, my angel.” 

“T-Then yes. I want to try it.” 

His eyes widened at first then he smirked slyly, his hand coming up from her cunt to squeeze a nipple. “As you wish, my dear Christine.”


End file.
